Duty
by shinmeiryuu2
Summary: Setsuna and Konoka just got a dispute...This affected the hanyou who thought that the mage hated her, leading her to perform a technique which could lead to death. Note:Story is in 2nd pov.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Negima and any of these characters...**

**Chapter 1**

You were not focused on your work which was quite abnormal. You were always serious when it came with your duty. Voices and battle cries could be heard from your comrades. You tried to calm yourself as you followed your group, Yunagi in your right hand. You were currently with the patrol team that night a few kilometres away from the school premises in the dense forest, fighting demons which had increased in number since your Ojousama's power is growing more and more since her eighteenth birthday. You would never blame her for taking time to learn how to hide her magical aura in order not to attract those damn creatures. Suddenly a frown appeared on your face. That's right you too thought of yourself as being one of them, having almost the same type of blood. You had cuts here and there on your body and you could hear Mana shouting at you, trying to convince your mind that you had to use your pactio card. You never had problem to use it before but that night you could not do it. You just had a discussion, like you would tell others, with Konoka. Mana was wrong. The latter did not have to change your mind but how your heart felt at that moment.

"I can't use it Mana-san. I can't, knowing that the person with whom I made it is ashamed of me and probably hates me." The snipper glared at you while recharging her guns for the nth time.

"It's not true. She cares about you." That's a lie, your inner self was telling you. Konoka's chocolate eyes did show hate you reminded yourself. "How about the one with Negi-sensei? You must know that Kaede, Ku Fei and I are in need of your help." Mana told you seriously.

You replied her that that also was not possible. A few days before you had cancelled the contract with the young teacher as Evangeline told you that it was not appropriate to have pactios with different mages and since Negi had many ministra's, you decided to keep the one with Konoka much to the latter's delight. Deep down in you, you knew there was another reason you would not let anyone hear it. As you finished telling your comrade your situation, she had an annoyed look on her face.

"Then use your pactio and stop being selfish or else all of us will die!" Ojousama also mentioned it, about you being selfish. Before you could replied, an attack was directed at you. You and Mana successfully dodged it.

"The portal is about less than one kilometre before us" Kaede and the martial art master were above you on a branch. The ninja then informed all of you that the portal from where demons were emerging was in fact a demon about two metres height and ten metres wide. It had three heads and several tentacles with claws at the ends. Only the middle head had eyes while the other two had only a wide-open month from where other demons were entering this world. You flew using the wings considered as a curse by the tribe you had belonged before being exiled at a young age. A gasp escaped from you as your eyes confirmed what the ninja had said. You were still fighting with yourself whether to activate the pactio knowing that you would have to use the power of someone you were convinced hated you.  
"Do it Setsuna. For the protection for those you care."said the sniper. All of a sudden the words of the heir of the magic association echoed in your mind. For you Sakurazaki, all you care is your duty. Going on an errand, listening to orders without thinking about your friends' feeling.  
That's right you told yourself loudly. Mana nodded her head without knowing the true meaning of what you had said. You're just selfish. It's in your nature. Your mind declared. The thought seemed so true according to you. You had to do your duty as protector but using Konoka's magic still bothered you. If there's a way to use the pactio without Ojousama's magic will be ideal. Then- There was a way and you knew it. However you had only tried it once for only ten seconds and you had ended in the hospital for a whole week.

"Adeat," you said softly as a flow of energy engulfed your body and your outfit turned into that of a maid.  
"Left side-Mana, right, Kadea and front-Ku Fei. I'll charge from the sky while you guys distract it."  
"Roger captain Setsu!" You heard the martial art master while you saw the fox-eyed girl nodded.  
"Good to see you back to normal." Mana said as she took out a bigger military gun out of nowhere.

You went higher in the sky as your team executed the plan perfectly. You came to a stop and concentrated to do a technique which a certain vampire and healer had forbidden you to use but you had no other choice you told yourself. The sword which had appeared when you had activated the pactio was turning a dark red colour with black fire motifs on it while a sudden dark aura surrounded you. You were using the demonic power which was lying in you with the pactio. With this you would not use Konoka's magic but yours. Your clothes were being torn with such change of power. Your body was transforming. Eyes the same red as the sword, muscle six times more defined, white hair. You felt as if you had third degree burning all over your body.  
"Setsuna! What are you doing? Kaede take my side also. I've to stop that damn bird brain!"  
But it was too late. You dashed towards your target with an believable speed, slashing with ease every demons on your path. All your companion stood, watching with wide eyes as you threw your sword backwards and sent a so powerful blow that a blue light ten times brighter than your first attempt. You let a battle cry as you cut through the demon, resisting the hits of its tentacles. Finally the huge demon was dead as you knelled on the ground breathing heavily from exhaustion. As your companion finished killing the last remaining once, you disactivated your pactio. You fell on the ground as an unbearable pain seized your heart. You could no longer breathe. Your skin was peeled here and there and now you noticed from the deepest to smallest wound. You were losing blood rapidly and you knew that there was a slight chance of survival. You felt your body being lifted and heard worried voices around you.  
"Kadea, go and inform the dean and Ku Fei tell Negi-sensei, Asuna-san and Ojousama what's happening. I'll go to Evangeline-san's. She's the only one that can save her."  
Your two friends left and went executing the task that your second gave them.  
"What were thinking idiot? Doing something like that?" Before you closed your barely opened eyes, you thought to yourself. I'm sorry I couldn't apologize properly to you Kono-chan before leaving this world.

Then came the dark...

* * *

**A/N:** I'm back to fanfiction with a new story! I hope that this change in my writhing style (2nd person p.o.v) is okay...Please let me know about it. For those following my other fanfic, don't worry I'm working on them but it'll take some time since I'm out of original ideas for what must come next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima!**

**Chapter 2**

**(Konoka p.o.v 2nd person)**

She was your first and most loyal friend you have. But sometimes you felt like she consider you mostly like her charge than her friend and it made you sad and sometimes angry a her even at yourself...

You had been quite annoyed for the past few months. It had started since your eighteen birthday. Your oldest had cancelled most of your invitation to pass some time with you. Even dinners. But you were patient and managed everytime to give her an understanding smile when she apologised. But that night she promised to come and watch a movie with you. You had prepared her favourite dishes since that day was special. It was the same date that you two met. You had even dressed for this special occasion. Asuna and Negi would not be here for dinner on your request. They did not mind as they had a training session with Evangeline until eleven o'clock. It was enough for you. The two room-mates left the room while Asuna joked about you having a nice date with your charming knight. You did not know why you blushed as you denied what the red-head had mentioned. You were not in love with Setsuna you said aloud, just friends. Your friend shook her head, pointing that when it came to the swordwoman you were much more affectionate than your other friends. Your were speechless. Did you really love her in that way? You shook your head, trying to forget the image of you and Setsuna together that had appeared in your mind. I'm not in love with Setchan, she's just someone special. You were waiting for her to come. She was late, very late. You looked at the alarm clock near Asuna's bed. Then she came, exhausted. The swordwoman apologised for her lateness telling you that she had to do a report to give to your grandfather and that right she had to do a quick patrol. Before she could continue her sentence, you stopped her.

"Of course you'll come after that," you said in a sarcastic tone.  
Your protector's eyes were wide-opened, shocked at your sudden change of tone. She promised you that she would do it quick and would not miss your invitation.  
"How many did you promise the same thing and you did not keep it? To add to all of this, you don't want me to know what happened during your patrol. It makes me feel that you're just avoiding me." Memories of said experiences flashed through your mind. You bit your lower lips, trying to stay as calm as usual.  
"I don't want to burden you with my work, Ojousama." Setsuna did not seem to notice her were really pissed on hearing the title that your childhood friend refered you to.  
"Again with that Ojousama...How many times did I tell you to stop calling me like that?"  
"I'm sorr-"  
"I don't think so Sakurazaki. If you were really sorry, you would have made more progress after three years. Would you have liked it if I refer you to bodyguard or even hanyou who can selfish at times! ?" you said louder.  
You did not mean what you were telling her but when one is angry, anything can happen to ease the pain. Unfortunately, Setsuna took your words seriously like always. Her eyes widen and a hurt look spread immediately over her face.  
"Do you know what makes today special? We met on that date in Kyoto and it seemed that I'm the only one who is thankful."  
Before she could respond, you continued. Your tears were threatening to come out.  
"I thought that I was more than just your charge to you. Just go and do your job of protecting of me." The said tears were now flowing on your cheeks as you could no longer contain the growing pain in your heart.  
"But-"  
"Just leave already. Your duty is obviously more important to you. You watched Setsuna'eyes turn to be full of tears. She held her fists firmly. Without saying a thing, you let her go, both of you devastated and unable to make the first move to stop your friendship from disappearing. As the door before you closed, you could not take it anymore. Your legs started to tremble, they could hardly support your heart hurt. You had just gotten yourself in a fight with someone precious. You were angry with her but also with yourself and you did not why. You cried until you finally slept. Was it the end of your friendship, you wondered.

It was late when you heard the door opened. Voices of your noisy friend as well as the young teacher were entering the room.  
"Hey Konoka are you there? How was your da-" Asuna stopped whatever she was going to tell you as she saw you lying in bed with red eyes. She came towards you with confused eyes while the boy behind her was asking questions to the ermine on his shoulder about what could have happened to make you in such state and both of them were creating scenarios.  
"Can you two idiots stay quiet?" said the red head, annoyed that the other two roommates did not know better about what to do in such situation.  
"Konoka what happened here?" she asked in a soft voice while holding you. It was in those rare times that Asuna showed that caring and soft side of her, whenever a friend of hers was in need of a shoulder to cry. The sobs gradually decreased and you told Asuna what happened that night. She stayed silent and listened to every single words. You started to realise the consequences of your words to the swordwoman.

"Hey, calm down Konoka. It's alright. I'm sure Setsuna knew that it was out of anger. I mean she'll forgive you-"

"No Set-chan always takes my words seriously and I've told her that she's selfish which she is not. What must I do? I've just destroyed my friendship and she most probably hates me now."

"Now, don't say that. How can she hate you. She lo-"

"Asuna-chan, Konoka-chan!Setsuna's pactio cards are glowing!"

"Oh no..."said the ermine, horrified at what it was seeing.

"Asuna! Setsuna is using her demon power with the pactio! We've to stop her!" You quickly left the room along with your friends. You had no time to waste. For only five minutes she was able to use that technique if she wanted to be sure to remain alive. Evangeline's words echoed in your mind. You ran as fast as possible while trying to contact the swordwoman. But in vain. What was happening?

"Every on my staff. We'll reach there sooner. They're outside the barrier in the forest according to what Kaede has just told me." The young teacher was holding his pactio card made with the ninja in his left hand while holding on his staff wih his right one.

"Don't worry Konoka." Asuna tried to comfort you knowing that the probability was very low. You tried to smile.

"Set-chan wait for me."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I had some difficulties writing it..specially why Setsuna and Konoka quarrel, knowing some of you were expecting something awesome...I apologise if the reason is stupid...lack of imagination I guess..(I based myself on something that I experienced-a friend expecting something more(attention, a particular reaction) from you and you just reacted otherwise thinking that it was better..something like that...) Anyway I hope that reviews will come and I thank all of you who read this fanfic, specially the ones following, reviewing or have put it among their favourites!=D**


End file.
